


Buff against Muff

by Congar



Series: Christmas 2017 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congar/pseuds/Congar





	Buff against Muff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarbonKevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarbonKevin/gifts).



The door to Muffet's bakery is opened, and shortly after the frame is smashed on each side, as the tiny frame gives way to the tuned broadness of Frisk's shoulders. The raging blizzard outside has no effect on the temperature inside, as the heat emitted from Frisk’s body neglects the ice cold wind flowing through the newly created hole.

Shaking a reinforced blender cup, with a blender ball weighing ten kilograms, Frisk enters the quiet store. It quickly becomes loud, as the throbbing rhythm of their engorged muscles fill the silence around them with deep, pounding beats.

Frisk swigs their protein shake, causing their Adam’s apple, which for them should be called an Adam’s melon considering the size of it, to pulsate from the density of their drink. It rivals the density of a dying star, but to Frisk, it’s just barely enough to cover their macro for the morning.

They loudly remind whoever is present around them how much they can bench, and the astronomical number drains whatever hope and or dream anyone has to ever reach their level. The patrons soon leave en masse with their heads in their hands, softly sulking, and averting their eyes from the human. Frisk rewards themselves by flexing, and the testosterone radiating from their action causes spontaneous beard growth on every human within a five kilometer radius.

“Ahuhuhu~” greets Muffet while biting down on a finger to contain the surge of emotions flushing through her. The times Frisk has done this is in the thousands, but Muffet hasn’t yet gotten used to it. Perhaps she never will. The chiseled perfection of each and every muscle fiber on Frisk’s body is a sight few mortals can withstand without falling into a deep dread knowing that they’ll never reach the honed excellence of the jaundice colored human.

“Muffet!” The strength of Frisk’s voice causes the foundation of the building to shake. Small spiders crawl out of the woodwork to save the ingredients and Christmas decorations tethering on falling down. “I have a request to ask of you.”

Muffet’s legs cross together. She knows that what Frisk said was harmless, but just like gravity has influence across the entirety of the Universe, the tiniest possibility of being held in such marvelous magnificence that is Frisk’s arms has an effect on her. Magnified by the aura beaming from Frisk’s soul, she can’t help but feel her knees buckle under such splendor. It was no small feat, as nothing about Frisk is small, to find a way to exercise something that isn’t a muscle. Through extreme determination and grunting, Frisk found a way, and their soul now sports a six pack, mirroring their core.

“What is it that you want, human? Is it something to do with the Christmas order? Fuhuhuhu~”

Frisk leans their arm on the counter. It burrows a good meter or so into the solid floor below from the excessive weight thrust upon it. “I was just wondering the carb to protein ratio on the doughnuts we ordered. How much spider to flour, so to speak.”

Muffet looks up to Frisk’s eyes. The slits are all Frisk need, since they’ve spent a good effort to fine tune their eye muscles so that no unnecessary movement is needed. The cardio saved through a year’s worth of the massive decrease in eye movement is the sole reason Frisk could afford walking to Muffet’s bakery. They will be forced to do leg lunges on the way back.

“I assure you that my spiders will be to your ordered specification, human.” Muffet holds out her arms, and a small army of spiders slither down from above. “Ahuhuhu~ When have I ever let you down, Frisk?”

A wink from Muffet thickens the sexual tension so much that it could be cut with a knife, but Frisk will not give in to it. The cardio will surely cause a dip in their gains, and the protein loss is something they’d rather not think of. Muffet knows this, and Frisk knows that Muffet knows. Frisk is willing to humor Muffet though. After all, who wouldn’t?

“Never for as long as I can remember.” Frisk tugs at their lips. The fine motor control gained throughout the years of rigorous precision training makes their smile the perfect angle to invigorate and raise the moral of everyone in the presence of it.

Muffet dismisses her spiders, and reaches under the counter. What was the top shelf but a minute ago is now the bottom shelf, and Muffet presents Frisk with a small tray of vibrating doughnuts.

“It took some time to figure out the recipe, so I’m adding a small fee for the inconvenience.”

A quick bite has Frisk accepting whatever fee Muffet wants to add. Money is no problem, since the first prize of every competition with even the tiniest correlation to strength and or body building is won by Frisk without even attending. Once a year they flex a certain way, and the ripples caused are measured. Why anyone bothers to measure is beyond Frisk, but they can see the importance of the competitive spirit, even though they snuff it out completely with each measurement.

“This is fantastic!” cheers Frisk, shattering the windows in the entire city. “And you’re sure you’ll be able to finish the order in time for Christmas?”

“Of course, my human. Fuhuhuhu~ Must I ask again if I’ve ever let you down?”

Frisk finishes the rest of their doughnut in one bite. They don’t need to chew since the muscles in their throat is enough to crush even bone. “You do not,” they assure Muffet, “so I guess that concludes my visit. See you in a couple of days!”

With impeccable form Frisk puts one leg forward and squats down. The entire block shakes as they stand up, and again when they repeat with their other leg. Once outside the bakery, Frisk punches the air in front of them with each step. The shock wave created knocks away the raging snow storm, and with each punch they exclaim, “Power!” and with each word the world is filled with determination.

So filled, that Flowey, who’s alone in the Underground at this point, is filled with a new soul. He looks down at his white paws, not believing his eyes. His cheer is short lived though, as the shock wave from Frisk’s punching knocks away a piece of rock from the nearby wall. It flies across the cavern, and clocks Asriel square in the jaw.

Frisk again tugs their lip into a grin.

“Just as planned.”


End file.
